


Darkwatch: The Lost Other

by SmadDadWillGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV), Nightwatch (1997)
Genre: Abbystillsuffers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Book: Night Watch, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Day Watch, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Horror, I promise things will be explained, Interdemensional shit, Kinda slow at first, Mentions of Gesser, Mentions of Night Watch characters, Mentions of Zabulon, Metaphysics, Mostly Canon Relationships - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Night Watch, Original Character(s), Other, Others - Freeform, Paranormal, Poor Will, Psychic Abilities, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Strong Language, Symbolism, Things might get confusing, Unstable Will, Will makes people uncomfortable, poor abby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmadDadWillGraham/pseuds/SmadDadWillGraham
Summary: In this world there are Others, Children of Twilight. Humans with supernatural abilities. Some are Light. While some are Dark. Each unique in ability and strength.A disturbing case takes the attention of the Nightwatch. Seven Others, regardless of Light and Dark, had gone missing without a trace throughout Minnesota. Unable to find any leads to these disappearances, the Watch appoints officer Will Graham, a Light Other with Dark Other abilities, to the case. These disappearances also catch the attention of the Daywatch who is also looking into it. The two Watches reluctantly decide they must work together pairing one of their own, a Doctor Hannibal Lecter, with Graham. Tensions are high and trust is nowhere to be found.A child lost will soon be found again.





	1. Grim Beginnings

Virginia 2010

 

"We have an assault and battery taking place on 3135 Water Street. An available unit to 3135 Water Street." The radio buzzed. Officer Will Graham picked up the radio and spoke.

"This is Officer Graham, I'm in route, over." He said before making a u-turn down dark the street. It had been an uneventful day for Officer Graham and he knew that this night was gonna have something in store for him.

The policeman pulled up to the apartment complex called the Arbor Point and got out. He started walking to the the apartment that called when he heard a scream. Hand over his gun, instinctively Will ran toward the cries. In a foliage filled courtyard of the complex there was woman on the ground, spouting blood from her neck. He checked to see if she was conscious. Her breathing was shallow and she seemed unresponsive. Her blood soaked into her hair and clothes dying them a deep red. He grabbed his radio.

"I need an ambulance to 3135 Water Street immediately!" Will said over the radio to any that would listen. A shadowy figure loomed in the distance watching the officer. Will heard the rustle and jumped up, alert and ready to defend himself. A moment later he felt a presence behind him and turned around, gun drawn. Nothing but trees and darkness. The hairs on the back of neck still stood up. Something was here. He knew it.

 "This is the Norfolk Police! Come out with your hands up!" Graham called into the night. His only response was crickets and a dog bark in the distance. He stood his ground near the victim. Suddenly Will felt a violent shove sending him on his knees. A biker, rather tall and pale stood before him.

 "It's rather rude to disturb a man's meal don'tcha think?" The man said in a gruff voice before kicking Will in the stomach with incredible force. Will wheezed and fell forward. The blond biker brought his attention back to the woman. She had bleed out during their altercation.

 "Fuck! She's dead! Now what am I supposed to eat?!" The man growled then kicked Will again. Will was sent flying back a few feet. Just then the biker heard the voice of a passing woman and a child. His mouth twisted into a fanged smile.

 "Looks like it's my lucky night, copper." He said vanishing before Will's eyes. The officer was disoriented and in pain. Using all his strength, got to his feet. He had to stop him. Will knew what he was now. The leatherclad man was a Dark Other, a vampire. He was warned to stay out of the affairs of Others. They had their own government. Their existence had only been made known to the police four years ago. They had no jurisdiction over them. Yet Will couldn't let this thing kill somebody else. He just couldn't. Will scrambled for his gun and limped after him. 

In the parking lot he spotted him holding the little girl by her neck. The child struggled under his grasp. The mother crying and begging for him to let them go. Will grabbed his radio to request back up.

 "I have a dead body on 3135 Water Street. There's a vampire and holding a family hostage. I need back up. Over." He explained. The line went silent before dispatch replied.

 "Officer Graham, if it's an Other then you have to get out of there. We can't intervene with their affairs. Over." The officer huffed and charged in anyway. He aimed his weapon at the vampire. He could hear his radio buzzing. The dispatcher asking if he was complying. He ignored her. 

"Police! Don't move!" Graham ordered. The vampire looked over at him through his shades and let out an exasperated sigh. 

"You know, you're really starting to piss me the fuck off!" He said before dropping the child. Right before she even hit the ground, the biker sprinted at him then suddenly vanished. Will looked around ready to fire. The vampire reemerged from nothing and lunged at Will. He fired at him before the Other disappeared again. He knew he had hit him. There were a few splotches of blood on the pavement. He could see it trailing toward him. Will steadied himself and waited for an opening. The biker manifested but Will was ready. He grabbed onto him, trying to subdue him but it only made the vampire take a step back onto his own shadow. Suddenly they both were snatched from their realm to one of a sepia tone. It looked the same as where their world but everything around them moved at a far slower pace. The very air seemed thin and Will felt very weak all of a sudden. The vampire shoved Will off him and pulled out his hunting knife. His wounds had stopped bleeding. Will saw there was a soft blue glowing seal somehow shining from his chest through his shirt. The officer groggily aimed his gun.  

 The vampire chuckled. "Humans don't last long in the Twilight. You're gonna die and so will that mother and child." Will looked at them. They looked frightened and seemed almost frozen, statuesque. He couldn't let them die. He would save them even he if it meant to die in this Twilight. The vampire charged at him, Will just nary missed being cut. He got to his feet and took a few clumsy steps back. He could feel himself being drained of his energy, his life. Will stumbled and attempted to fire his gun at him again but the vampire kicked it out of his hands and stabbed him in the shoulder. Will screamed and fell to the ground. The vampire grabbed his ankle and tossed him onto a parked car. Somehow it didn't set off the car alarm despite the force of the blow. He yelped in pain and lugged himself up, only to fall to the ground beside the car.

"Stupid cop trying to play hero. I should stop playing around and just kill you here and now." The blond vampire said making his way to Will. He felt defeated. He tried so hard to uphold his vow to protect and serve but between the Dark Other and the Twilight he didn't have much of a chance. Will propped himself against the car tire. He was just about ready for the end when he saw a crowbar near the tire. 

"Got myself a nice starter course. I wonder what you taste like, cop?" He sneered. The vampire bent down beside him and exposed Will's neck. Will reached for the crowbar and gripped it as tight as he could. The vampire brought Will's neck close to his face. Before he could bite him, the officer jammed the crowbar deep into the Other's chest, impaling him. The vampire stared at him, wide eyed, before gagging and coughing on his own blood. The crimson leaked from his lips, down his bearded chin. He fell back and lied there on the ground, motionless then busted into a pile of ash. Will laughed softly then stilled. He saved them. Whether or not the family knew meant little. He felt the Twilight taking him but he felt content. He closed his eyes.

 "You're not done yet, Graham." A voice said.  Will opened his eyes. He saw a being crouched beside him. It had human form but light shined from it and it had iridescent wings.                                                                            
"Are...You...An angel?" He managed to say. The being pulled him up and over their shoulder.  

"Sorry we're late but you just rest now." The being advised. Too exhausted to challenge it's request he slept. When he woke up he was back in the normal world. He couldn't make sense of what occurred. He was lying on the pavement. The morning sun starting to rise. He was surrounded by a several people. 

 "What happened?" Will asked groggily. A woman with long black hair smiled at him.

"You went into the Twilight. And well... You're no longer human, Will." She gently explained.

"I don't understand...." He said closing his eyes. He was just doing his job. Now he was somehow an Other?

"Come with us, Will. We'll help you to understand." The woman said extending her hand. Will squinted at her, contemplating. After a moment he finally took her hand. 


	2. An Unwanted Proposal

Quantico, Virginia

Present Day

 

Professor Will Graham stood before his pupils. He clicked the remote and the slide behind him showed a gruesome image of a mangled body. The corpse lay upon the floor, eyes dull and empty, in a pool of it's own blood. The students hushed at the sight. All eyes were to the front. 

"We've all thought about killing one way or another. Be it by your own hand or the hand of God." Will said to them. He glanced around the dark room at his students before he looked up at the slide. 

 "Now think about killing Mrs.Marlow. Why did she deserve this? Tell me your design. Tell me who you are." He said collecting his papers. With that the students took their leave. One of them kindly turned the light on as she left. Will paid them little mind but he could sense a powerful Other coming into his lecture room. He didn't react but he did brace himself. A man entered the room, observing the surroundings as he approached Will. 

"Hello Mr.Graham, I'm agent Jack Crawford, head of the Nightwatch in this division." The stocky man introduced himself. Will continued packing his brief case, glancing at the man. His jaw clenched and unclenched, clearly uncomfortable by Jack's presence.

"We've met." Will said dully. He tried to avoid eye contact. Though Jack took it as a sign he should get closer to him. Boring into Will's head with his stare before speaking.

"Yes. We had a little disagreement." The Nightwatch official picked up the remote from the podium and looked through the various slides of Mrs.Marlow's body. Will brought his eyes up at him. 

"One I don't care to bring up." He said quickly. He didn't want to get involved again with the Watch. It was clear they didn't want him. He was for lack of better word "unique." When he went into the Twilight he became a Light Other but his abilities suggested otherwise. Many of his own kind found him uncomfortable to be around.

"Hm." He said changing the subject. 

"I see you hitched your horse to a teaching post. Teaching humans how to find human killers. With such abilities like yours, It seems a little beneath you, don't you think?" His eyes went from the projector to the annoyed man in front of him. 

"At least they're less likely to try to get into my head like you've be trying to since your arrival." He countered. It wasn't like Jack even tried to hide the psychic intrusion of his mind. His head had been aching since he walked in. Jack pressed his lips and looked down a moment knowing he'd been caught.

"I'm sorry. It's bad habit of mine." He confessed. Will eyed him. If there's one thing he hated most it was people trying to get inside his head.

"It's just intriguing. You are far more talented than you think. You can empathize with anyone and you can see a person's past through just touching a personal belonging. You're fit for better things."

"If there's something you want to say just say it!" Will huffed. He was growing tiresome of his vague conveyances. Jack leaned over the podium only a few inches away from Will's face. His face hardened. 

"I need to borrow your abilities." Jack said enunciating each word. The teacher stiffened then grabbed his brief case and books. He knew there was no getting out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short. It gets better tho. I promise.


	3. The Eighth Victim

It was a long drive to the Night Watch headquarters. Will drove in his own truck following agent Jack Crawford. Anxiety gnawed at him like tiny maggots feeding upon a carcass. He didn't want to come back here. When he left he hoped it was for good. The Watch isn't one for letting it's agents go. What made him think that he'd be, he did not know. 

'Would they still fear me?' Will silently wondered. Being a Light Other with a "dark" gift made other Light Others uncomfortable. Fear was an emotion Light Others strived to overcome. Will on the other hand excreted fear. His gifts made it hard for him to distinguish what was his emotions and what was not. It made him quite unstable as a person and an Other. Even before he became an Other he struggled with an undiagnosed hyperempathy disorder. Now that he was an Other, his profound compassion and strong psychometry made being in the field difficult. It also made his fellow colleagues avoid him. Not that he liked their company anyway. 

Jack's car halted to a stop in a lot of The Hanson Light Co. He saw him park and did the same. Jack got out and stood in front of Will's truck before disappearing into the Twilight. Will sighed and got out. He exhaled sharply before entering the Twilight. Jack was waiting for him within the sepia colored realm. Now they stood before a building that didn't exist outside the hidden realm, the Night Watch headquarters. 

"Have you kept on your basic training?" Jack inquired him as he walked by his side. The Twilight realm could be quite draining and even deadly without proper training. Newly initiated Others had to take courses to learn to use their abilities lest their own power consumes them. Learning to enter and travel through the Twilight was one of the first lessons of an Other. Will nodded and started walking towards the building.

"Good. Good. I suppose I'll give you the briefing then." Will glanced at him before pulling the door open. As soon as they entered, the Twilight dissipated.

"Eight Others have been abducted from eight different Minnesota campuses. All young women." Jack explained. They passed cubicles with busy Night Watch agents. Phones rang and the sound of typing filled the room. Some looked shocked to see Will. The empath ignored them. He felt deeply uncomfortable being back here. He was still the talk of the Quantico Night Watch Division. Many here would love nothing than to study him.

"I thought there were just seven girls? When did you tag the eighth?" Will asked perplexed. He heard the story on the news though status of them being Others wasn't announced in the media. Jack led him to a conference room. 

"Just shortly before I entered your lecture hall." He said as he entered the room.  Will walked after him closing the door behind him. 

"You say abductions because there are no bodies?" The awkward man stated. Jack flipped over a bulletin board with pictures of the missing Others. 

"No bodies, no parts of bodies, nothing that comes from bodies. Not even traces of energy. Nothing. We believe an Other had to be responsible for this. Possibly a Dark magician." Crawford suggested. Will eyed the board. He was hesitant to go near it. He brought his attention back to Jack.

"Maybe they weren't taken from where you think they were. You said the victims were both Light and Dark Others?" Will spoke as he finally approached the board. He scanned the pictures of the young women. 

"So this means-", Will started but Jack's voice cut him off.

"Yes, It means the Day Watch will be investigating this as well. It's a loss to both the Light and Dark." The older man growled. His disdain toward Dark Others was apparent. Most Light Others felt the same way. The Dark and Light were once at a stalemate in a hidden battle for thousands of years. Despite that Will didn't dislike Dark Others. Will stared at the images and the map beside it. Jack stood beside him. 

"If they weren't taken from the campus then where?" He asked getting back to the matter at hand. Will was quiet for a moment trying to keep himself under control. His abilities, much like his emotions, were hard for him to keep a hold of. 

"I don't know. Some place else." He responded.

"All these girls were taken on a Friday meaning they wouldn't be reported until Monday. So however he's doing it, he needs the weekend cover his tracks." Jack stated.

"Who was number eight?" Will asked softly.

"Alise Nichols. 19 years old. Light Other. From the St.Cloud campus. She was supposed to come home and house sit while her parents were away but never made it home."

Will kept his focus on the board. "One through seven are most likely dead. He's not keeping them around." 

"So we focus on Alise Nichols then."

"They all seem very...Mall of America. Lots of wind chaffed skin." Will commented. 

"They're the same height, same weight, roughly the same age, hair color, eye color. So just what is it about these girls?" 

"It's not all these girls. Just one of them. He's collecting them. Like Willy Wonka. And amongst all those candy bars is his true intended victim and if we follow through with our metaphor is our golden ticket." Will said as if he was out of breath. 

"So is he warming up for his golden ticket or reliving whatever he had done to her?" Jack asked looking over at Will. The dark haired man licked his lips before speaking. 

"She wouldn't be the first. And she wouldn't be his last. He would hide how special she was. I mean wouldn't you?" He looked at him. Jack nodded in thought. 

"I need you closer to this." It wasn't exactly a request. Will immediately declined.

"You have Heimlich in the New York division and Bloom in yours. Both are exquisite magicians. You don't need me." He began grabbing his stuff. 

"You have very specific abilities that would be beneficial for this." Jack said trying to sway him. Will shook his head. He found Jack's remark quite ironic. 

"There's a great deal of talk about my abilities. I can't help you Jack. I'm not fit for the field and you know it." Will said heading toward the door. Jack pressed his mouth into a flat line. 

"This is a loss that will take us a while to recover from, Will. The balance still tips towards the Dark even though they too have lost their own. The very least we can do is find out what happened to them. You can help us." Jack plead. Will paused and let out an sigh.

"That may require me to be sociable." 


	4. From the Twilight

St.Cloud, Minnesota 

Will stood uncomfortably, away from the human couple sitting at the table as Jack spoke to them. He could feel their shock, angst, and sadness pulse through him like waves. It made him anxious and nauseous. The parents of deceased woman sat at the kitchen table distraught and in tears. 

"...She looks like other girls?" Mrs. Nichols asked in a sniffle. Her blue eyes full of concern. Will could feel her emotions flucuate. If felt like disbelief mixed with shock. Jack kept a neutral composure as he answered.

"She fits the profile."  
Mrs. Nichols covered her face in an attempt stop herself from sobbing. Will scrunched his eyes trying to seperate his feelings from those around him. He opened them when he heard a soft 'meow.' The Empath looked at the curious feline.  
Cats exist in both the Twilight and our plane of existence. The cat looked at him, into him. He wondered if the cat was aware Alise was dead.  
Mr. Nichols clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"Could Alise be alive?" He asked in a dry voice. His emotions struck the Empath before the man even opened his mouth. Anger, confusion, and sadness flooded him. 

"We simple have no way of knowing." Jack responded. Having heard and felt enough, Will spoke. 

"How's the cat?" He blurted. The emotions in the room stirred from sullen to surprised. Mr. Nichols response was delayed.

"I'm sorry?" He looked at the Night Watch officer then to his superior. Jack looked at Will in concern. His emotions were controlled and steady, thankfully. 

"The cat.... It must have been hungry. It didn't eat all weekend." Will explained. He felt all their eyes on him. Before Will could say anything further Jack pulled him aside, excusing himself. 

"Will..." He began to reprimand him. 

"He took her from here. She took the train. She fed the cat. There's still traces of her energy here. She was here, I'm sure of it." He sputted avoiding his eyes. Jack thought to himself for just a moment before taking out his phone. 

"The Nichols's house is a crime scene." Jack said into the phone. The Nichols jolted up in fear. Jack continued his call as Will made his way over to Mr. Nichols. 

"Why is it a crime scene now?" The father asked. His emotions radiating panic and concern now. Will ignored him and his emotions.

"Can I see your daughter's room?" He retorted. Mr. Nichols silently got up and lead him through the quaint house. The cat followed behind them.

"The police were here just this morning."

"I understand- But please try not to touch anything." Will instructed. He could feel his agitation form at his words. The cat suddenly bolted toward the room, pawing and sniffing. This alerted the officer. He picked up the cat.

"You can hold the cat if it's easier for you." He handed them to Mr. Nichols before taking a handkerchief out of his pocket to open the door. There was nothing. Just a room with minimal furniture, a closet filled with clothes and a bed covered in quilts. It looked undisturbed. But the cat in man's arms stared at the bed and he knew. 

"Would you mind giving me a moment?" Will asked, strained. The man nodded perplexed and walked away. Once alone, he concentrated on his shadow. It twitched and shuddered. He made it stretch and raised so it formed an inky, black doorway infront of him. He stepped through and disappeared from this plane and into the Twilight. 

In the Twilight the room looked the same but foggy, hazy, and sepia toned. On the bed, a body layed. It was Alise. Gored and lifeless. Her pale skin stood out against the color scheme of the Twilight. She had to been put there recently. For it doesn't take long for the Twilight to take what it has been offered. The Night Watch agent could see the demension slowly feeding on the body. Little wisps of white smoke seemed rise from around the body and into the world itself. He had to work fast or the body would disappear from existence all together.

Will touched her clammy, cold hand and with great mental stamina pulled her body out of the Twilight with him. Without warning he saw it. From Alise's last memories, emotions that still lingered around her body.

The assailant worked quickly, quietly as to not wake the sleeping girl. Then when ready they struck, slamming their knee into her chest, instantly winding her and cracking her sternum. Before she could inhale, let alone react. He could feel her panic. The killer's hands were at her throat. She only  briefly felt pain before the lack of blood and oxygen caused her to pass out. He felt her pain and then nothing. 

There was a feeling she got from him before she died, purpose. Being an Other Alise could sense things much like Will can. He needed to kill her. For what reason was yet unclear. Her residual energy left him that clue.  
Along with her energy there was something else. A foreign energy. It must have been the killer's. It was haunting and remorseful. Will focused on it. Taking on this energy as though it was his own. The killer regretted this. This shouldn't have been. They tried to fix it as best they could. Will could smell dead meat and for a second see antlers all around him, surrounding him and the body. His ears ringed and his head felt heavy. A thought crossed his mind. 

'I'm sorry.' 

There was a deafening sound as though there were a million people whispering at once. He couldn't think. He heard these whispers turn into shouts, screams, and sobbing. It filled him with so much agony. Will forced himself to withdraw. It was getting to be too much. 

"Jack!" The disturbed man called out. He was already in the room with his forensics team. The Night Watch agents kept their distance despite wanting to help him. Will's emotions permeated all through the house. He had unintentionally projected these grotesque flashes and negative emotions to those around him. In the door way stood the Nichols staring at their daughter's body in horror and beside them sat the cat. 

"Alise...." Mr. Nichols gasped in horror and disbelief. 

Night Watch officers took the grieving parents aside so the investigators could do their work. Will stepped away from the body and turned to look at the people who had just entered the room. Will opened his mouth to speak but Jack put up a hand to silence him.

"We saw." Was all he said. Will simply nodded and moved to leave. 

"I need some air." He said excusing himself. The other agents looked at him in curiosity and fear. Will hated that look.  
He left the room and waded through the numerous officers, one of them was talking with Mrs.Nichols. Will felt disoriented. He lumbered to the door trying to get out of clamouring mix of emotions. He didn't notice Mr. Nichols coming his way and bumped into him. His abilities took hold again. 

For an instant he saw life from Mr. Nichols perspective. He realized his name was Mark.  
He saw Mark on the day his daughter was born. The joy he felt holding her in his arms. Alise's first day of school. The excitement and fear for her but knowing she would be okay. The day they discovered Alise was an Other and that she had to leave to learn how to control her new abilities. The loss and understanding that she wasn't like him anymore but he loved her all the same. And like nothing these thoughts dissipated. It must have been what Mr. Nichols, Mark, was thinking about.  
Mark looked at Will with sullen, hollow eyes before continuing on his way to his wife's side. The Empath watched him briefly then headed out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd transfer these chapters faster if I wasn't editing them so much. I also notice I'm over using the word sepia. Ugh. 
> 
> That aside, thank you for the kudos everyone. I wasn't sure how well this would go over.


	5. Expected Intrusions

The frightened, scruffy man stood beneath one of the trees near the victim's home. He took in the fresh air and tried to ground himself. Will felt the cool air against his skin and listened to the trees rustle. He could still sense the Others moving about the property. It didn't matter. Will ignored them and tried to clear his mind. His headache started to fade and his emotions stabalized.  
His thoughts wondered to what he'd seen. What he felt. Who he was feeling. The killer was most definitely an Other. Their actions were not one of an evil person. At least not evil in a conventional way. Will was slowly forming an understanding of the killer and in doing so found some comfort now that he could differentiate his feelings from the other.  
Just as he was starting to calm down the agent sensed more Others heading his way. Dark Others. 

'It would only make sense that the Day Watch would show up.' The Empath thought. He imagined Jack wouldn't be very pleased. But these murders have been of both Light and Dark Others. The Balance was being effected and both sides were becoming more anxious. They all could feel an ominous change in the air. Even before the murders. These killings were leading up to something but none knew what.  
Will summoned his shadow and ducked into Twilight dimension. Here he could see the glimmering auras of the Others shining as they walked around and through the structure of the house. He turned toward the road. In the distance though faint, the agent could see the faint yet growing auras of the approaching Day Watch. He closed his eyes and sent a telepathic message to the Head of the Watch. 

"The Daywatch are on their way, Jack." Will sent. 

"We know." His voice thudded through Will's mind. Jack sounded unsurpised and annoyed. He got an impression of the head investigator. He was speaking with a curly haired man with the trimmed facial hair who kept giving Will weird glances. Two other agents were there working around them. Probably collecting samples and taking psychic images of the surrounding energies that still lingered. Will was about ready to leave for the night when Jack sent him another telepathic message.

"You saw what we needed to know." Jack started. The agent halted near his car, listening. 

"This is a break through for us. But you can't just leave yet. The Day Watch need to be briefed too. They may even question you. We will fax them the case info but remember to tell them only that which they must know and nothing more." He could almost see him holding a finger up as he said the last sentence in his mind's eye. He could feel his purpose. He meant it. 

"Understood." Will said aloud before fading out of the Twilight.

                    ●          ●             ●           ● 

It didn't take long for the Day Watch to arrive. They were known for being really early or really late. It shouldn't have been a surprise but Will was still perplexed as to why they would be late on a case like this. A nice sports car came barreling down the street and screeched across the pavement. Parking just a little too close to their Watch truck. It was a wonder no nosey neighbors had peaked from their windows to see about all the noise.  
'They're probably using spell to make them less noticeable to humans.' He thought as he watched a young man and an older woman got out. 

"Last time I'm letting you drive." The woman said straightening her coat. The younger man let out a little snort but didn't argue. The two Day Watch agents approached the the nearest Other. The young man wore a black suit and had light brown hair. He approached Will first. 

"Day Watch agent Maurice Shepard. You must be.... Night Watch?" The brunett scanned him. Looking through the Twilight at his aura. "You don't look it but you do have the markings. So what's this then about a another dead girl?" The chatty Other asked. Before Will could answer the older Dark Other interjected. She had long black brown hair and sunglasses on despite it being night. 

"Now be nice. We are supposed to consult Jack Crawford first before we go harassing the other agents. Come on, Dog." The woman said passing by them as she walked in her low heels to the Nichols's house. Maurice jerked at the name and followed after. It then occurred to him Maurice was in fact a shapeshifter. Funny. Will loved dogs. But certainly not that one.


End file.
